


Season 2: A New Leader

by FusiontaleAU



Series: PLAN X [2]
Category: Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy, Invader Zim
Genre: Action/Adventure, Aged-Up Character(s), Almighty Tallest Zim (Invader Zim), Children of Characters, Cute Kids, Evil Plans, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fatherhood, Good and Evil, Good versus Evil, Hate Crimes, Love Confessions, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Mpreg, Multi, Old Friends, Older Characters, Older Dib (Invader Zim), Parent Dib (Invader Zim), Parenthood, Past Rape/Non-con, Peace, Shipping, Top Zim (Invader Zim), Training, True Love, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:19:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusiontaleAU/pseuds/FusiontaleAU
Summary: Years Later, The New tallest rule over the planet Irk and as well as Earth. Zim sets on a journey to atone for his leaders past mistakes and for his own as well.ZIM'S son and Tak's son, Membrane .Jr and Adli , share a happy childhood, training and playing together, but they are unaware of an old fore lurking in the shadows.





	1. Trailer for Season 2

Years Later, The New tallest rule over the planet Irk and as well as Earth. Zim sets on a journey to atone for his leaders past  
mistakes and for his own as well.  
" you have definitely proved against fate before, you can do it again" Narr says with a grin.  
ZIM'S son and Tak's son, Membrane .Jr and Adli , share a happy childhood, training and playing together, but he is unaware of the old fore lurking in the shadows.  
" I will make you mine and you WILL LOVE ME!" Says an unknown shadow 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is finally here!

Previously on PLAN X….( or for those remember)  
Zim and Tak manage to work together using their powers soon over powered the two tallest locking them away into the planet’s deep core for all eternity but not before Purple sent a message to earth, “ I shall return and when I do…you will all pay" is the last words he utters.  
The battle was over between the New Tallest and Old Tallest.  
scene change , “ I see if we fail- it will be the end of earth and war to all humans" Mandy says looking Dib straight in the eye, “ may the last man remain standing- good luck"  
“ Hope is a dangerous thing bother, be careful “ Gaz says  
The Control Brain voice suddenly boomed getting irritated with the human in front of him. Dib covered his ears as he tried to block out its incredibly loud voice. "Scans have shown that you are DEFECTIVE."  
“ GAZ!!” Dib begged.  
“ Fine…I guess" she says rolling her eyes. Turns out he wanted a hug from Mandy and the waffle that Gaz had gotten last year. Once the little robot was happy, Gaz slaps him around and presses a few buttons which pops open the top of the robot’s head. She removes the chip from Girs head that contains the virus and inserts the floppy disk into the system uploading the Gir Virus. The very violent virus fries the Control Brains system shutting his whole system down.

Scene fades to back on earth….  
The star gets brighter and brighter and turns into a ball of flam which nearly hits Keef in the process. Thankfully it lands next to him, Keef stands up and walks up slowly to the fallen star which upon closer examination finds the star is a glowing egg. Keef looks in aw and reaches out his hand as the pulsing egg calls to him. He places his hand upon the metal surface. The egg cracks open to reveal a hologram of the history and plans for the rebirth of the Tallest Red and Purple. The red head an insane grin at what he finds, “ what an enjoyable new game.. don’t worry Zim I’m coming "

And so the story continues …

Tak and Zim have just sealed away the two Tallest away into the planets core.  
Dark light smoke filled the skies. The two looked up at the night star sky. It seemed only months ago when this war started. The trees and plants had turned to dust. The massive was all that was left, the giant ship rested on it’s side looking barely intact from their last and final battle, “ are you okay?" A voice hesitantly and tenderly asked. Zim glanced beside him from the night skies with a dull look in his gaze, and the tall purple normally annoyed Irken was looking at him with worry, a small attempt of a smile pressed onto her face.  
"Yeah," Zim replied hollowly, his answer just as much as a lie as Tak's smile, "Yeah, I'm fine," There was an underline of bitterness in his tone.  
Tak nodded slowly, looking back at into the night, not saying anything else. Zim didn't mind, what else was she supposed to say? But at the least the battle was over.  
“ how is HE doing?” Zim suddenly asked out of the blue, Tak hesitantly answered but the other Tallest does not pick it up.  
“ please Tak, Tell me" he begged. Tak winced as She heard a sharp snap with Zim’s voice. She shakily looked over at Zim, and her face paled. His face was covered in cuts , his marks, and burns and bruises covered him from the attacks.  
“ Dib told me he’s been out for two days" Tak answers honestly.  
“ Oh my god….” He muttered, “take me to him” Zim suddenly demanded.  
The two nodded at each other understanding and she takes him to the massive inside was a healing room that soilders used to rest in after long wars where Dib, Gaz, and Mandy are waiting for them outside, “ this is it, he is just threw those doors" Tak says while holding Dib’s hand tightly.  
"He was very worried for you," Dib added, watching his step mom carefully.  
Zim smiled slightly, but couldn't keep the sadness out of it. He wouldn't be worried any longer, though. Not when he found out…  
Tak must've seen how dull his eyes were, as she suddenly asked, “Zim, are you ready for anything?"  
Zim shifted slightly standing straight, but stopped when Dib crossed his arms and stared at him. "He…"Zim cleared his throat, "of course, I love him."  
Dib suddenly looked much older than he was, letting out a tired sigh. "Mom… there’s something you need to know, dad knows about everything." He said, looking at Zim sorrowfully. Zim blinked a few times, shocked at what he said. " You mean-?" he asked. Dib nodded in reply. Zim was silent for a few moments, thinking it over. "E-explain, please." he finally said..

"Oh, Dad has already been told of your history – seeing as we couldn't get him to be quiet until we told him…" Gaz mumbled the last part to herself, but Zim caught it, "I assure you, he is perfectly okay with it."  
Mandy and Gaz stood up then, heading for the door. "Well, I'll leave you to the rest,"  
"And your father has been here the whole time?"  
Dib chuckled again, "Gaz told you, he wouldn’t leave until he knew you were okay, I had to ask the nurses myself to let him stay during the night."  
“ Can-Can I see him?”  
“ he’s sleeping but go ahead “ Dib says pointing a thumb.  
He left the room after that, still chuckling at Zim’s smacked expression.  
He entered the room looking around to find a tall beautiful man with long black slink hair sleeping softly. Zim looked down at Lee, who was still snoring softly on the soft white pillow, though the morning light on his face was making his nose scrunch up in annoyance. I had to hold back a laugh at the sleepily irritated look on his face.  
"Dear…" Zim whispered, shaking him a little, only to get no response.  
The Irken started to panic. "C'mon … its time to get up…" his voice starting to crack up as his round eyes opened blearily, blinking at Zim incomprehensively.  
Zim grinned brightly though his eyes, "Good morning, my love!"  
“ Zim-Zim!” Professor wraps his long arms around Zim and kisses him all over, “ I was so worried!”  
“ Wait… there’s something I want to show you” Zim doesn’t make eye contact at first. He looks away nervously  
“ what is it?” the Professor asked looking curious at the other. Zim takes a deep breath then sighs before removing his blue eye contact lenses which revealed his pink orbs and sat them on the desk next to the bed side. Last he pulled off the shaggy black wig that showed his long antenna’s, “ I wanted to tell you the truth so bad but-I was afraid of losing you.” he explains,  
Dib's father stared at the alien for a long moment then he smiled or Zim assumed so at least,“ you're even more beautiful then I realized “ the tall man finally speaks with a sweet tone.  
“ you’re not mad?” 

“ I'm not mad, dear. I-" Membrane sighed and tries again. "A small part of me always knew that you were Irken but I never stopped trying to protect you" “ Are you afraid of me after what you seen?” Zim asked honestly looking in the eyes of the Professor.  
“No, I’m happy it’s you and don't worry I didn't tell anyone …” he kissed Zim deeply on mouth. He pulled away for only a moment, " I've wanted to tell you for so long!" tears fell from Zim's cheeks, " please don't cry my dear " " Zim is not crying! Zim is happy!" he crushes Professor Membrane's lips in a heated kiss.  
They make love for the first time in forever.

“ Thank you for all your help, Narr" Zim says as he and Tak stand outside of the broken down empire with the others.  
“ You-you called me by real name? My, this war has changed both of you..” Narr seems impressed.  
“ We couldn’t have done it with out unlocking our inner power, thanks to you" Tak says picks up where Zim left off, speaking of whom. Professor tighten his grip on Zim looking at him closely,“ You still insisted on leaving without us?” he asked worriedly.  
“ Yes my love, there is something Zim has to do" he promised, “ are you sure you don’t want us to come with you?” Tak asked for the fifth time. Zim again shook his head as he pulls the gray hoodie over his head covering his long dark wig, “ someone, has to stay here and watch over what’s left of the Empire, this is something I must do on my own, a purpose.. but first, I must atone for the lives lost in battle and to make amends with the past"  
“ the second , I must restore the land and the other planets that are destroyed by our battle against the Tallest, it will be a long journey but I must do it"  
“ I see, I ..understand and think that would be a good idea however- "Narr crossed his arms as all eyes were on him,“ the road ahead is difficult “ Narr agrees with Zim.  
“ Zim knows and is aware of that" Zim says,“ You know I had another dream,” Narr suddenly says,“ another dream? “ Tak asked blinking surprise but can’t help but feel worried,“ last night, as you know my race never have dreams unless something is too happen-"  
“ What did you dream?” Zim asked. 

“ Far into the future, a human man will fight a half demon half human for the inner power of the world" Narr says studying the two tall aliens closely,“ Does this mean everything Zim and I do will be all for nothing?” Tak asked,“ I am not sure but you have defied fate before and you can do it again" Narr sounded unsure but promised to watch over the two as they grew, with that he turns and runs off into the forest,“ Go on your way, I will see you soon and watch over you" is the last thing he says before leaving.  
“ Farewell old man” Zim and Tak watch him leave.  
“ good luck Zim, don’t screw this up “ Tak hissed angry.  
“ You have Zim’s word" he promised  
“ please come back safely back to me" Professor speaks while holding him close with a kiss on forhead.  
“I will" he smiled up at the tall human man Zim had grown to love so much.  
So began Zim’s long journey, he travels down the dirt path half way though the empire when he reaches an end path. A broken bridge had rocks and large torn pieces of wood laid all around the entrance,“ this must be Zim’s first task..” Zim speaks in third person as he always did in a calm voice. He begins his so called task by moving the rocks and unwanted broken pieces out of the way. Zim was so busy he failed to noticed the tent behind him or the short ,strong ,chubby and dark pink Irken that poked his round head out.


	3. Chapter 3

“ HEY!HEY! WHAT DO THINK YOU'RE DOING!?” the huskier chubby Irken scoffed in disgust. Zim stops in his place and turns around eyes landing on a short loud mouth standing in front of him that was same color as his own dark pink but his uniform was old and had holes. Zim rolled his blue eyes not liking his attitude one bit,“ I think that’s pretty obvious? I’m fixing the bridge “ he points out.  
“ Tsk!” The chubby one snorted, “ No one asked you too! Why are you doing that!?”they demand harshly.  
“ isn’t the bridge for all Ikren’s and even others from other plantes?” Zim asked with an raised blue eye, “ well yeah” the other said sarcastically, “ everyone needs it, that’s where I come in!” the short one smirks pointing a thumb at himself, “ oh why is that?” Zim asked sounding interested but also wonders why a rude Irken like this one would help others? It seemed to good to be true.  
“ Ya, see it’s a problem and let’s say I help Irken’s in need and then BAM! Pay day for SKOODGE! “  
Why did that name sound so familiar? Zim wondered and then searches his PAK for any information for on this SKOOGE character.  
DATA: DROP OUT OF TRAINING AND IS A KNOWN AS A COMMON THEIF.  
Zim was somehow not surprised at this information.  
“ ah, I see so you’re just a common thief!” Zim concluded in a harsh whisper, “ yeah that’s right buddy! So move along and stay out of my business!” Skoodge said in a whiny voice but comes off as a weak threat.  
“ But it only benefits you?” Zim said sounding confused, “Seems kinda pointless and hard enough for those struggling with little to no money“ he does not move a step.  
“ WHAT YOU SAY!? If you don’t leave now! I'll remove you myself!!” Skoodge growled standing on his tip toes trying to look taller then Zim but just ended up looking silly, also Skoodge's threat suddenly goes dry as well as his own throat as the tall Zim in front of him eyes suddenly go dark. he stares down at the short Irken, “ you’re going to make ME a Tallest ?” Zim speaks in a monotone voice, it scared the other to his very core,“ Uh-uh" is all the short one can muster out, Skoodge went pale for a moment there. Zim walks past the short Skoodge and heads to the tallest tree near his tent.  
“ why are you going through so much trouble?” Skoodge finally asked finding his voice while studying the others moments closely.  
“ it’s to atone for my sins" Zim simply says to the other.  
“ So…you’re a criminal?” the short alien guessed out loud. Zim froze in place for only a moment before moving again as he looked at the tree in front of him,“ something like that yes” Zim runs his sharp fingers across the tall tree with dark leaves. 

meanwhile someone had walked up and seen the broken bridge,“ Aw, I can’t cross the bridge…I guess I’ll go the long way-" Invader Sklud whimpers looking sadly at the broken bridge infront of him. Skoodge gave a toothy grin at that and places his arm around Sklud, “ Hi friend! You seem to be in a bind, I know a short cut follow me!”  
“ Really? Thank you so- “  
“ don’t listen to him, he is just a thief “ Zim quickly steps in stopping the evil act from continuing on.  
“ What!?” Sklud shouted pushing away from Skoodge giving him the stink eye,“ don’t take me for a fool!!” then turns and storms off in the other direction.  
Skooge loses his temper and turns his anger on Zim,“ HEY! quite messing with my business!!” Skoodge again warned the tall Irken for the second time that day not looking too happy.  
“ I will move once the bridge is fixed, you can find another bridge to steal from" Zim explains.  
“ Don’t be stupid! Every thief has their own spot! I have no where else to go" the other sadly says.  
“ Well then” Zim said with a raised eye with a bright smile,“ why don’t you help Zim? “ he offered.  
“ as I said I will leave once the bridge is finished and Zim always keeps his word, no matter how insane it may sound" Zim explains once more.  
“ You are insane" Skoodge stated that as if it was a fact. Zim smiles, “ at one time, Zim would thank you or maybe kill you and would take that as a complement- but things are different now” he smiled.  
“no way!” the short one shouts angrily.  
“ I see, well there is nothing more to say, you are stuck here until the bridge is fixed “ Zim says as he turns away from Skoodge . Zim then walks towards to the tree and the tall Irken using his strength and tools from his PAK breaks down the wide tree and starts a pile one after one,“ Alright… I’ll just get in his way-“ Skoodge tries to lift the fallen tall tree that Zim had torn down, using all his strength which did little to no good with his chubby body,“ Damn! He's strong for a human- AH!!” he screamed in surprise as another broken tree in the pile.  
Days turned into months as the tall pink Irken continued his task with building the bridge all in the meanwhile Skoodge had no choice but to watch from his small tent.  
Zim suddenly trips and falls into the mud out of breath.  
“ Damn it!!” Skoodge uttered then runs to the fallen alien to help him up,“ HEY! Get it together!”  
“ we've got to work together or the logs you went to great lengths too will go to waste!” He ordered at Zim while lifting up the log Zim had dropped,“ oh…so you’re going to help me now?” Zim asked smugly but also surprised at Skoodge,“ Don’t get the wrong idea! As soon as the bridge is done I’m going to destroy it!!” Skoodge snorted getting quit defensive about the subject.  
“ I don’t know if I mention my name is Tallest Zim” the tallest smiles at the short alien.  
“ I am Invader Skoodge well- half of an invader “ the one named Skoodge correct himself half smiling with a chuckle.

“ It’s nice to met you Skoodge" Zim said resting the block of dead tree wood back on his shoulder and the two Irken’s carried it the rest of the way .


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the 100 hits!  
This means so much too me!!

A small smeet dressed in rags snarled at nothing, throwing the next rock particularly hard. This went somewhere off in the distance. It made him feel better, to throw and hit something that wouldn't hit back. He was a scrawny nothing. He'd be bully bait to his race  
He was going to be shipped away soon. It didn't stop them from whispering. He knew he was off. He'd admit that. The rags clothes, the lowered head, the dark and brooding moods – he was a strange Smeet. He wouldn't lie. He came from a breed of two Irken’s that mated and he was only a few weeks old at most, and he was strange too. Just in a different way. A… less suitable way. The small smeet throws another rock but this time it hits something or someone, “ow!” yelled Skoodge who had just sat down a long piece of wood with the others,“ what are you doing?!” the Smeet demanded.  
“ What’s it look like? I’m building a bridge!” Skoodge said stating the obvious to a young Smeet, “ you’re just a thief! Right? Doing this won’t make all the bad stuff you did go away!” the Smeet hisses back pointing an accusing finger at Skoodge,“ SHUT UP! “ he yells at the brat before the other runs off. Skoodge doesn’t run after him, he merely wiped his forhead with a light towel that Zim had given him. Speaking of whom had been watching Skoodge’s actions the whole time,“ You’re becoming a lot like me" Zim remarks with a smile.  
“ Don’t be foolish” Skoodge huffed turning his head up while crossing his arms, “ I’m nothing like you! As soon as the bridge is done! I will destroy it!!” he announced then turned away from him and stromed away to get more wood. Zim only gave a soft smile at that not taking the threat to heart at all, ‘ he is stubborn just like Zim used to be' he thought.  
Summer finally began to peak with the sun shinning bright and the skies cleared up. The two continued with the task at hand, they ignored the heat as they looked over their handy work so far.

“ After all that work…we’re only half way done?” Skoodge said sounding worried as the two looked over their progress so far,“ Yes, it’s easier to destroy then it is to build back up" Zim explains as Skoodge looks over the bridge,“ I don’t know” a proud smile grew across Skoodge’s round face as he test the half finished bridge, “ this one might not break at this rate" he said sounding almost proud of their work.  
“ Good point, better not make it too strong or it will be tough for you to break it" Zim says with a hint of sarcasm. Skoodge paused as the smile faded from his face as he recalled the whole reason why he is doing this in the first place,“ oh, right…” he muttered. Zim was not wrong, the short one had promised to break it and would continue on doing what he always know which was stealing from others…but they had worked so hard on it. It hurt to think that, and he would never admit it, for if he did it would be as if he were admitting defeat, and he was not where near such. He wanted to reach his goals in life, he doubted himself, however. He knew he was not as good as Zim that worked alongside him. Pride, that was the only what he felt. In his pitiful existence that was his own and he cherished it because it was all he had. He took a deep breath to collect himself to clear his mind when suddenly hears voices from the back ground, “ Hey! Don’t touch those!!” Skoodge shouted in warning running to the other Irkens that dared to mess with his hard work. “ relax! We want to help fix the bridge too!” Invader Larb said as he and the other few Irken’s helped build the bridge,“ yeah , we’ll be using too!!” invader Stink also chimes in.  
Somehow, it spread all over Empire that Zim and Skoodge was rebuilding the bridge so it can be use for all Irkens. A loud crash is heard, Skoodge turned and found the smeet had tried to lift up the large log but fell over trying,“ hey! Careful! Use the smaller ones!” Skoodge said warning running over helping the small smeet. he noticed it was the small smeet who had thrown rocks at him before. The small Irken nodded and ran off and Skoodge actually felt good for the first time in his life.  
After a full month and six days, the bridge was finally finished and completed  
“ YAY!! WE DID IT!!” Skoodge shouted with tears falling down his eyes, “ ow that stings!”  
“awesome!” one of the Invader’s yelled running across the bridge.  
Zim approached Skoodge while taking in the veiw of the newly built bridge, “ eh, it’s finished?” Zim asked with a warm smile, “A bridge like this is worth destroying"  
“ are you kidding? After all that hard work we put into it, there’s no way I’d destroyed it!“ Skoodge announced loudly,“ you did a good thing and now It’s time for me to move on to the next place" Zim praised the other,“ Take care of yourself, Skoodge “ he says before turning and walking across the new bridge and starts a new path.  
“ Hey wait up! I’m coming with you!” Skoodge chases after the tall alien,“Oh?” the question was sudden and abrupt, Zim stared at Skoodge. Who was staring at him unflinching, the stubborn alien was serious,“ I thought that old shaggy tent was your home and so was stealing “ Zim said with an raised brow.  
“ Yeah but…since the bridge was rebuilt, heh that puts me out of business “ Skoodge explained with a smirk. The scene changes to night and shows the two sitting by a large fire.  
“ When you do a good deed, people are grateful and it’s a wonderful feeling and because it feels good. You’ll want to do more good deeds, and back on earth this is what the humans called: the cycle of life" Zim explains what he has learned from his time on Earth.  
“ When you put it that way…you’re right, you have a way with words" Skoodge nodded agreeing with Zim,“ by the way- I didn’t get to ask, just who are you anyways? “ he asked locking eyes with the others. Zim pauses for a moment thinking about his answer,“ I once wrecked havoc upon this planet before coming to earth and learning the ways of the humans" he explained in great detail about his past but not giving too much away. He would not let the past control him, not anymore. 

“ Several months ago, I heard the last Tallest died for unknown reasons and there were many fires and lives were lost, don’t tell me a mere human like you caused all that?“ Skoodge asked mouth dropped eye switching. Zim just stares at him in silence not giving the other a answer,“come on, there’s no way even one Irken could do that!” Skoodge said rolling his dark pink eyes at that,“ besides if you were that strong you would had used that power to fix the bridge instead of working and sweating so hard”  
He finally locked eyes with Skoodge, sadness fills his contact blue eyes,“ …I swore to never use that power for greed or to hurt others ever again, I was banished to a small dirt planet called Earth by the pervious Tallest as a joke and I was unwanted, however I did learn how to understand the people on the planet felt and fell what humans called LOVE"  
“ Put out your hand" Zim commands as he holds out his own hand. Skoodge grabs Zim’s out stretched hand. He was shocked as Zim's hand covered his and Zim’s thumb was now drawing gentle circles on the back of his hand. Skoodge felt a genuine warm power within himself. “ What-what? Is this?! I feel power growing inside me”  
“ I just passed a little of my power on too you, my friend” Zim explains.  
“ Power?” Skoodge asked confused,“ yes….let’s call it inner power or strength if you will" Zim theories,“ it is the power connected within one to other, that’s the kind of power I want it to be and not for evil. “  
“ and you passed it on too me?” Skoodge is speechless at this news,  
“ Yes, but this is not something I can give to just anyone…Zim has grown a bond with you Skoodge” he goes on to explain,“ you have learned what a good heart is" suddenly Skoodge drops down and bows to Zim at his feet. Zim narrowed his eyes looking down at Skoodge as if he had gone crazy,“ um, what are you doing now?” he asked.  
“ please, Tallest Zim take me as your apprentice! “ Skoodge pleaded with him on his hands and knees.  
“ er, my ap-apprentice?” Zim blinked confused cocking his head to the side,“ Yes! There is something very special about you! I can feel it!!” “ I’ve lived a meaningless life, my entire life has been worthless! But you’re different…You’re someone who is meant to do greater things!” “ so …if I stay with you. Maybe my insignificant self will have some meaning!” 

“ Are you saying, you want to help other Irken's now?” Zim blinked surprised at how far Skoodge was willing to go. Skooge nodes and looks up into his eyes,“ when we finished that bridge …seeing all those happy faces and those smiles, I’ve never been so proud. I'll never forget the look on their faces" he says with pride,“ I’m positive that is the bond you spoke of- I mean Tallest Zim”  
Zim stops and hums in thought, closing his eyes, then opens them and places his hand on Skoodge, “ You just taught me something very important, and Zim thinks my journey has found another important purpose. Others coming together and bonding though inner strength “  
Skoodge nodes and the scene changes to the two walking up a hill and stops at a fork in the road which shows another broken bridge. A shadow watches from a far with a smirk on his face before showing himself to the others looking friendly.  
“ Oh hey mister! It seems you’re in a bind! I know a-“ Slacks immediately realizes who the short Irken is standing next to Zim,“ HEY YOU! WHAT ARE DOING HERE!! THIS IS MY TURF!!” Slacks barks at Skoodge spitting in his face.  
“ we’re going to rebuild this bridge!” Skoodge announced loudly.  
“ What? Have-have you gone insane?!” invader Slacks eye twitching. Skoodge shook his head,“ Nope! Listen up! From this day forth you’re going to be a good person and you’re going to like it!!” he yelled as he stood on his tiptoes and pointed in his face,“ Okay, no more punch for you" Slacks concluded maybe they both were nuts. Zim gave a laugh at that comment, what a silly Irken could bring so much joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Much like Skoodge and Slacks, many others joined Zim following in his footsteps and continued on his journey which he found even more along the way who shared his views and goals of doing good deeds and sharing inner strength. Zim eventually chose the one’s who followed him and bonded with him to be his apprentice’s. He shared his power among them and even found a name for it:  
Inner Strength Creed.  
It was then Zim and his followers finally decided to come back to the empire so Zim and Tak could finally become the Tallest. Tak was setting up the last few things in the bedroom for the NEW BABY that would be coming soon. 

Dib suddnly came running into the room, out of breath, “ TAK! IT’S MY MOM! “ he says breathlessly, Tak looks up at her now 20 year old husband Dib, who is dressed in a long black coat with black pants, and a blue work shirt. she was dressed in purple and gold robs, " What about Zim!?” Tak asked shocked and impatiently at this news.  
“ he has got a boogie!!” Gir guessed. Dib just faced palmed at that comment,“ What? No! He's back!!”  
“ daw!!! I was gonna say that!!” Gir whines.  
“ Finally…” she says sounding more angry then worried, “ I should kill that brain dead dork for taking so long!” Tak shouts angrily fists clinching at her sides.Her pregnant hormones had set in…oh no, “ honey, think of the baby-"Dib tried to calm his wife, “ don’t Honey me! He was gone for two years and it’s your fault! You said you were wearing protection!!”  
“ I was wearing my one of the kind space man uniform" he agrued.  
There is a dead pause then Tak groaned, "You’re a dumbass" Tak sighed annoyed with her purple eye twitching at her lover, “ I know" he says sadly.  
Zim enters though the gates and the group meets Tak and Dib. They retell their long journey of how they began from start to finish. Zim looks around confused, “ where is Gaz and Mandy?” He asked, “ they are watching over Earth while Dad is at work rebuilding the Empire” Dib explains. Zim's eyes widen, " you mean he's here!?"  
Dib nodes happly , " where is the lab?" He asked turning to Tak," what do I look like? A soccer mom!?" Tak hissed suddenly. Zim pauses for moment before answering, " well..sometimes when you're tired-" Tak glares at the two before pointing her thumb towards the lab, " take a left down the hallway" 

Scene changes to the lab, where Professor Membrane is fixing one of the many Irken's ships. 

Zim enters in behind him,“ Hello, Love" a look of confusion appeared on Membrane’s face as he turns to find a tall Irken standing near him. Professor runs a hand across Zim’s cheek,“ it’s me …” Zim says with a soft smile. That smile, those blue eyes, and, most of all his voice,“ it-it is you" Professor Membrane feels tears fall down his eyes,“ Zim always keeps a promise “ is all he says before having Zim’s soft tiny body pressed up against his, molding to fit against his hard muscles and smooth, russet skin, and his soft pretty lips so close he could feel more than hear the quiet gasp that escaped, so close his fake black hair, his fingers itching to be tangled in it—was the worst kind of torture, full of anticipation and angst, and oh god, he just wanted to kiss the tall human so goddamn bad.  
It was heated and stifling and suffocating, and Membrane took a deep breath to steady himself. His muscles twitched—as well as other parts of him—in anticipation. All the blood in the Professor’s brain had left, flowing south and engorging a part of him to the point of pure pain, leaving his mind in a confused, lust-filled haze.  
Zim’s long skinny cold fingers, slowly traveled up his trembling arms, which were wrapped tightly around his waist. The sensual touch left a tingling trail of goose flesh the higher they went, until Zim’s icy fingers wrapped tightly around his bulging biceps—which he involuntary flexed—clutching and pulling herself impossibly closer. His claws were lightly digging into his skin, but Membrane didn't care, just tightened his arms around his lover until he could feel Zim’s soft, full body pressed hard against the rippling muscles of his lab coat.  
He leaned in, closing the distance between them, and his eyes fluttered closed, their lips parted as Zim’s soft lips met his.  
They kiss and fireworks went off and sparks flew.  
Later that day.  
With a smirk, the tallest creature pressed a button on one of his control gauntlets, causing hoverbelt on the end of his long, pink robe to push him and Skoodge faster. His fellow pregnant Tallest, Tak, would be furious if he was late for this.  
"Zim!" He heard her scream and grinned. Too late, she was mad.  
"Do not yell at me! I am here!" Zim's amusement was apparent and his red eyes sparkled with mischief.  
"You almost missed it." She hissed at him, pulling Zim towards a platform. "You are still such a smeet. How did you grow to be my equal?" Tak asked, mostly to herself.  
"Believe me, Tak, I would not have missed this for all the snacks in the universe. Now shhh!" He said as a technician signaled them.  
"Platform descending in...three."  
Tak's curled antenna twitched to show her annoyance.  
"Two."  
"Oh dontforgetthelasers!" Zim yelled at Skoodge over the whirring of the machines. The platform descended slowly, laser lights shooting all around them.  
"Wave! Zim wave!" Tak hissed to her fellow Tallest. The smoke had cleared away quickly and the yells of their subjects reached their antennae.  
"I am I am!" He growled back, putting both his arms up and waving sarcastically. She sneered at him, but quickly put on her game face, as did Zim. It was time.  
"-your all knowing, all powerful leaders, the almighty Tallest!" Their announcer's voice boomed and the crowd of Irkens cheered as their leaders came into view. Lasers where fired, and one came painfully close to Tak. She yelled and jumped out of the way just in time, and the crowd cheered louder.  
"See?" Zim whispered. "And you thought lasers where a bad idea."  
Tak quelled the desire to smack him in front of everyone.  
Soon the cheering subsided, and Tak began speaking, her accented voice loud and clear.  
"Welcome, brave Irken soldiers!"  
"One!"

Zim and Tak become the new Tallest of Irk. They wave to the cheering crowd who are just as happy to see them as they were them. Zim and Professor Membrane soon marry after words Zim bares a son with Professor Membrane, they name the child Membrane Jr. the baby is full human and looks exactly like Zim if he were human. Even Tak gives birth to a beautiful baby boy, the baby is half human and half Irken. They name him Adli, the child looks has brown and purple eyes with long black hair and grueen skin. The children grow up strong as best friends with a healthy childhood.  
Little did Zim know, there is a shadow lurking and planning to ruin the bond they shared...


	6. Chapter 6

ADLI is 10  
Jr Membrane is 9

It was late at night, the full moon was shinning as bright as a golden pearl though the window of Zim’s home, toys littered the floor. The small human child sits next to his best friend while he tries to keep his eyes open as he studies with the half Irken and half human while his best friend eyes stayed glued to each word of the book he was reading by candle light in their normal study room, however the other child had grown tired at some point. He let out frustrated sigh then turns his golden eyes locking with his friends gold mixed with purple ones,“ ugh!! ADLI!! HOW CAN YOU READ SO MUCH and Mommy too..” he looked to the large wooden book shelf at the fair corner of the room that contains the many books Zim had written and taught to so many Irken’s ,“ why does mommy have to write so much?” he asked out loud. The one named Adli smiled,“ it all has to do with Inner strength…every word has meaning” the child explains, this caused the other to huff knowing his friend was right, “ YEAH, I know all that but you get my point" is all he says and the two go back to reading, until Adli hears a light snoring beside him and finds his friend completely passed out. He smiled as he grabbed a warm blue blanket and placed it over Jr and continued to study while the other slept.  
The two studied together and played with each other. One was never seen with the another  
“ this ONE IS HUGE!!” Adli shouted happily while pulling with all his might on his fishing stick, “ JR. HELP ME CATCH IT!!” he begged his friend who was standing next to him looking surprised, “ okay Adli!” Jr shouts with joy and grabs the stick, the two began to pull and pull as hard as can using all their strength,“ wow! What a big one!!” Jr comments breathing heavily. Adli barked in warning at the other, “ be careful Jr.! Slow and steady!” “Got ya!” Jr nodded understanding. The stick breaks and the fish tries to swim away until Jr jumps in, chasing after the creature. Adli eyes widen in shock and worry and he called out for his best friend who, “ JR!!”  
No use he though, JR was into too deep under water which means all sound was blocked out completely. Suddenly a head popped up from the water it was none other then Jr, “ tonight we feast my friend!!” He shouts and laughs.  
“ damn Jr. You’re so impulsive “ Adli rolls his eyes while giggling at the scene. That’s when he noticed Jr. fishing stick had started to move back and forth, “ Hey, it looks likes like we might have seconds! “ called Adli to Jr.  
“ you’re right!” Jr swims and climbs out of the lake, running to Adli and starts pulling on his own fishing stick,“ it might be bigger then yours!” Jr bags as the two children pull out the unknown heavy object. Jr expects the large object in question and frowns deeply, “ Aw, IT’S JUST A LOG! JR. IS ANGRY!” he speaks angrily in third person, just like how Zim did when he got angry. Adli places a hand on his friends shoulder and with a bright smile he says, “ don’t worry, at least we have wood to cook our meal today so we don’t have to borrow Grandmother Zim’s or Mother’s oven" “ you're right, but- we don’t have a fire" Jr points out with a frown. A few seconds later Adli snaps his fingers and the blue flames appeared which lights the log on fire,“ wow! That’s cool Adli! But…what did you do?” Jr asked and the two just blinked looking at each other unsure of what to say.  
At the time inner Core did not have a name and there had never been a part human, part Irken who had even existed until now. Zim original intent was to bring others closer together and create a bond among all worlds. Zim did not feel or see any point in using this power for fighting as it could lead to chaos or worse as it did with the previous Tallest. Adli was the first mixed breed to be born among them and he shared his mother’s inner strength that Tallest Tak shared with her son at a very young age and gained his father’s half human side as well. Jr Membrane however had only gained his mother’s power inner strength and took after his father's side the most. This made things more difficult for Jr in some part but Tallest Zim and Professor Membrane loved him either way because what he made up for in lack of strength was his strong heart for others. Zim noticed how much the other would put others before himself and his son was truly kind. 

Anyway, Jr finally convinced Adli to show his new power to Tallest Zim, Tallest Purple, and everyone! something new that changes history. He waited until everyone had been seated and the silence seemed to grow more powerful in the room, though there was now also the feeling of a strong, yet unfamiliar feeling that permeated the air. A glance at the small spark of fire, through his golden and Purple eyes, told him that the inner strength wasn't just in the air, but that it had also increased within himself and he is able to create the large fire within his hand. Everyone is amazed including the Tallest as Jr runs over to his friend, “ WOW!” he utters grabbing the others hand looking at it back and forth trying to figure out how it works, “ That’s so cool! You gotta tell me how you did that!” “ A while ago I was studying grandmother Zim’s books and began to practice, eventually I found a key and using my inner strength to release power, I noticed that feelings inside me created a different outcome and power, I think that- you can become stronger the more you feel" Adli explained,“ Wow, really!?” Jr shouted a little to loud,“ I call it, inner Core, within this power is the core" “ Core? Power? That’s so cool, Adli!” Jr says happy for his best friend.  
Zim was full Irken and so was Tak, so it was normal for them to be trained in the ways by Narr and they did not need to use the inner core of the bodies, however it seems this wasn’t this case the Tallest pupils with who shared both powers from Zim and Tak. Adli was merely ten years old and already known as genius.  
Before long, everyone was using this power to tap into there inner core, most of them succeeded. It changed the foundation of their lifestyle, it became mandatory that everyone trained hard and would learn the inner core…but Zim and the others are unaware of the danger lurking among them. They did not notice the powers of darkness that were targeting Adli were already on the move. 

The next morning.  
Adli and Jr are using their powers for daily chores but Jr is having some trouble and burns his hand, “ ow!!” Jr cries in pain holding his close to him. Adli sees this and gasps running over to his friend,“ JR! Are you okay!?” he asked worried, “ Y-yeah" Jr shudders at the pain, “ please, be careful when unlocking the core and your power, its can be dangerous and we have more power then normal Irken’s or humans “ he explains to the other in a serious tone, “ yeah, right, sorry" Jr said rubbing the back of his head with embarrassed smile. 

It cuts to the next scene, showing the training grounds where the students are unlocking their core power,“ Zim must say.. Your invention has transformed Inner Strength in so many ways" Zim comments as he watches over others training with Adli standing next to his grandmother,“ I know grandmother Zim, although I don’t know if that’s a good thing or not…” the boy says with a unturned face remembering how his friend got hurt by the fire flam.  
“ Why do you feel this way?” Zim questions with a raised eye brow.  
Adli let out a sigh in frustration, “ training used to be so simple but now it’s more focus on power then it is the heart, in time it could become a weapon and that return will bring chaos though out the universe” the small child explains, “ you really have thought about this, haven’t you?” Zim asked  
“ yeah well…” he hesitantly answered,“ But then again, what will be will be and we shall be prepared for what may come in our paths" Zim says looking forward placing a hand on his nephews head.  
“ yes, of course “ is all Adli says looking forward at his students, his mind still clouded with uncertainty.  
At times like these, the boy chose to train alone in the deep woods so he could focus on his thoughts. It often times helped him solve problems or find his inner peace of mind. Adli sharp ears suddenly twitched as he listened to the sounds of giggling and movement,“ so …it was you huh?” a deep male voice suddenly speaks. Adli quickly stood his ground looking in all directions for the target or the creep who dare sneak on him with out him noticing, “ You’re the one, the legend spoke of!” the voice speaks again letting out an evil laugh, “ WHO’S THERE!? SHOW YOUR SELF!!” Adli commands angrily, “ Temper, Temper, just like your mother Tallest Tak wasn’t it?” the voice guessed, “ I’ll be watching you always."  
Just like that, the voice was gone as soon as came, leaving Adli with an uneasy feeling in his stomach. He ignores it for the time and returns back to the empire where his mother and father are getting dinner started. The next few weeks go by slowly with sign of the voice and Adli forgets the voice, until one day, Aunt Zim, Tak, Skoodge, and his best friend are waiting for him to start his own training for the day. Jr and Adli train for the next few hours with Jr falling behind in the punches and blocks while Adli continues to punch and use his inner core to knock Jr down, “ Winner is master Adli!” Skoodge calls pointing at the eldest, “ are you okay, Jr?” Adli asked, “ yeah, you’re really strong Adli" Jr said standing up brushing himself off. Then hears the bells ring and Jr smiles and runs fast out of the room, “ that’s means training is over! I’m going to play with the others, mother!” Jr calls as he leaves. All of them sigh shaking their head at that, “ that’s your son, Zim” Tak grumpy muttered. Adli turns to look at both Tallest, “ mother and grandmother Zim, I’m going to train a little more in the back if that’s alright?”  
“ it seems Adli has assumed great command, of the powers Tallest Tak past on to him and that’s a good thing"  
“ And why is that?” Zim asked.  
“ Well- if you or Tak are to name a successor one day, it is considered mandatory to pick the oldest" Skoodge suggests, “ having the youngest inherit would plant the seeds of dishonesty” “ Tsk, relax negative Irken, my son is strong and proud! Also me and Tallest Zim will decide who gets picked first!” Tak says rolling her Purple orbs at Skoodge. The short alien hides behind Zim shaking like a leaf on a stick, “ I-I know, no one would object if master Adli is picked first and he is showing signs of getting tall at such a young age"  
“ Yes I’ve noticed-" Tak says but stops mid sentence and looks at Zim’s worried expression and quickly clears her throat,“ but I’m sure my son is just an a early bloomer and I’m certain Jr Membrane will start growing around the same age as all Irken’s do"  
Zim hums over this, looking deep in though. It was true, his son had not grown inch unlike his grandson Adli who even at age 10 was already growing at a speed of rate and was more taller then the other smeets or Zim’s own son for that matter. This worried him greatly. 

“ Hey!” Jr called to the other smeets that waited for him by the edge of the woods. One of them that had mismatched eyes huffed,“ You’re late again..” they complained pointing a claw finger,“ I’ll have you know I was training VERY HARD!” Jr tried to cover up his lateness with the lazy excuse while stomping his foot in a huff. His friends giggled and laugh among themselves,“ yeah…Sure I bet “ the blue one says sarcastically crossing her arms,“ anyways what’s up?” he asked cheerfully and the mood with his friends changed to worry as they looked at each other, “ take a look for yourself!” the one with the mismatched eyes then showed Jr and the others the odd bear tracks.  
“ Wow, what are those?” Jr asked looking at the tracks in the dirt that his friend had pointed out. The same friend looked annoyed at jr his Red eye twitching in annoyance at Jr's comment, “ ugh- Jr haven’t you been paying attention? These are paw prints of the rare and legend Cally Dog!”  
“ Cally Dog?” he asks dumbfounded,“ Yeah, with a head like a tiger, body of a bear, and claws of a loin!”  
“ oh my!” Jr squeaks like a mouse jumping nearly out of his skin at that story, “ I heard Tallest Zim met a Cally Dog once!”  
“ Wow, really!? “ they shouted completely flabbergasted then looks back at Jr asking,“ your dad met a Cally Dog!?” “ Yup!” Jr says crossing his arms chuckling and this seems to get the wheels in his friends head turning,“ you know , allot of fields have been damaged here recently! I say we find this beast!”  
“ What!? Isn’t that dangerous!?” Jr asked scared stiff, “ we should be fine! If worse comes to worse, I can count on you to use your cool powers that your dad passed on to stiff, his friend says with smile while patting him on the back,“…oh right" Jr didn’t sound so sure about this but he did not want disappointed his friends so he kept quiet and off they went on their little mysterious journey.  
Meanwhile….  
Adli continues to train behind his mother’s backyard, until he fills a unstable presence near him,“ are you there!?” he calls out and shoots out flames of fire from the palms of his wirsts hitting a old wood tree where a human appears dressed a blue old worn t-shirt with baggy jeans the human sat in the highest branch looking smug,“ I’m soo happy you can sensed my presence, Adli!” the male human chuckled while kicking his feet back and forth with a big toothy grin in place, “ How-how do you know my name?”Adli stuttered while glaring at the other, ‘ it’s a human on planet Irk?’ He wondered why a human would be on planet Irk? Aside his father Dib and his best friend who was fully human all the other humans chose to stay on the planet earth. Zim’s husband agreed to watch over the planet and visit Zim and his son once every few weeks, in short: Zim would rule over the planet Irk and the Professor would watch over the planet Earth. Back to the present-  
“ I know many things" the human explains.  
Adli tsk his temper growing short,“ What do YOU want? Why do you keep following me?” he demanded harshly in a loud commanding voice. The red head with green glowing eyes merely chuckles,“ you will grow strong, you have desire, the potential, and Talent for greater things and to become the next Tallest- however you are not aware of your TRUE power" he explained.  
“ My true power?” the boy asked.  
“ An even greater power that lies within side you but there is one condition to awaken this power” he explains to Adli, “ Who are you? How do you know all this?”  
“ A friend” the human says with a smile,“ if you awaken your power, my dreams will become reality” the human says dreamily looking at the stars,“ never mind that- we were talking about awaking your true power? Were we not?”  
“ do you want to know how?” the human asked sweetly. It was almost sicking for Adli taste, he did not trust this human not one bit,“ it has nothing to do with training, you know? “ the human explains, “ you must lost love…” “ what does that mean?” Adli hissed in a angry tone not liking where this was heading,“ It’s when something you love DIES" he shouts with glee as he rubbed his hands together as the human thought evily out loud while looking at the boy in front of him,“ Let’s test it out, shall we?”  
“ What are you going to do!?” Adli demanded yet again but the human only answers with a giggle then fades away, “Wait!” the boy calls reaching out a claw wanting to know more!  
Too late, the human was gone- no that was no ordinary man and that was a fact  
His eyes widen in pure horror as the boy realizes what the human finally meant and what they intended to do,“ Jr!!” he utters as Adli began to run the way back to empire where Jr was playing with his friends in the woods.

Jr and others were very un aware of the danger that was coming their way,“ Over here! The tracks lead over here!” one of them called while following the tracks- only to come to a dead halt at what they saw infront of them. Their eyes widen in tear and shock they gazed at the creature In front on them,“ What-what is that?” Jr temping fear entered in his voice as they all stood in shock. The blue female smeet cries,“ there it is run!!” they all run away as the beast roars and follows after Jr, “ that animal is not acting normal..” he says aloud as he noticed the werid off behavior of the Cally Dog. Jr trips and falls and finds there is no place to run or hide, he hears a horrible roar from behind him and turns to face the terrible great beast. The legend was true but no one told him just how horrifying the beasts eyes really were, “ quick!! Jr use the inner strength like the others!” his friend with the blue eyes called,“ i-I can’t I’m too scared “ he stuttered as he stared into the glowing yellow eyes of the great animal before him. It reveals it’s sharp fangs and began to slowly crawl to Jr getting ready to attack.  
“ WATCH OUT!! RUN THIS WAY!!” his friend calls from high in the tree waving his arms frantically trying to get Jr’s attention but it does not work. Jr. Lost his breathing as his life began to flash before his eyes then as if by some miracle, his best friend appeared right infront of him side kicking the angry beast, “ Jr!!”  
“ ADLI!” he called in surpise,“ go on get to safety..I’ll deal with THIS DOG" he shouted at the top of lungs ,a flam had set off within Adli just then. Anger filled him from his head to toe,” how DARE you, my own best friend!” he hissed out in anger and pure hatred. Eyes red as blood. The planet rumbled loudly beneath him as a red ora suddenly over takes his whole body. Adli opened his palm and charged a dark reddish fire blast and fired it straight at monster without lifting his palm up. The forgotten Cally Dog tried to block the blast, however it was strong enough to push it back, sending them crashing towards a rock mountain far away, causing an explosion in the process.  
KABOOM!  
That kicked up a lot of dust but the beast was no more, “ Adli..” Jr called walking up to his bestfriend. Adli turns to his friend, “ are you and the others okay? “ he asked playing a hand on his best friend’s shoulder, “ yeah, just a little few cuts and- Adli your eyes are on fire!?” Jr gasps in shock, “ what!?” the other asked then looks into the nearest lake looking into his own reflection…his eyes were no longer purple and gold but held large fire behind them mixed with gold,“ …this is?” he wondered aloud. Adli feels something is wrong and runs into the woods, “Where are you going!?” Jr asked but he does not get an answer, he can only watch as his friend runs into the woods  
“ I know you're there! What did do you to me!?” Adli angrily demanded as he noticed the shadow in the far distance. The human giggled playfully as he revealed himself to Adli,“oh nothing! That’s your true power!” he explains while eating a odd dried fruit, “ from now on, you will be able to see the truth and the future with THOSE eyes"  
“ See you later, FRIEND!” with a wave , the human is gone and Adli was alone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Adli age 14  
Jr age 13

The tall teenager blocks another punch and pushes his student down,“ amazing..” a half tall Jr uttered in aw at Adli's great speed before getting knocked down himself,“ again!!” Adli yelled at the scared student, “ I’m sorr-” the student tired to beg for forgiveness but Adli was having none of that,“ sorry isn’t good enough!! Put everything you got into it!” then his red fire eyes turned on Jr,“ JR! You too!! You can’t expect to unlock your inner core at this rate!” he nearly spat into Zey and Jr's faces. Jr struggles to stand up on his two feet and was immediately struck by a wave of nausea. He took a deep breath. I can do this. Jr slowly heaved himself up. He stood panting, and unsteady for a few minutes until his dizzy spell had passed. Gaining confidence, he simply nodes while letting out a large sigh to his once best friend,“ I’m sorry..” is all he can say to Adli, the words fall on death ears.  
Lately , Adli had been more strict with his students then ever. Adli and Jr. friendship had become strained, it was as if Adli was leaving the other in the dark on purpose and did not show any signs of caring like how he did when they were children.  
“ hey-hey, you okay Zey?” Jr asked while helping his friend up.  
“ yeah, I’m fine just a little sore, JR” the Irken smiles at Jr as a blue blush tilted his cheeks.  
Zim and the others sat watching the students closely from afar,“ my…you’re son has grown to be a strict teacher ever since he unlocked his inner core" Skoodge comments cheerfully at this, “ yes…strict teaching is important” Tak agrees nodding her head seeing nothing wrong with her son’s teaching skills. Zim just stares on not saying a word, ‘ is it too much? The students are in pain…and if I recall correctly even Tak's instructions and teaching were not-THIS HARSH' Tallest Zim wonders while studying his grandson closely like a wolf watching a bird. 

Once training was over, Jr walked unsteadily to the door, yanked it open, and stepped out and to a near by well to take a cool drink of water, “ Master Adli, is simply amazing!” a familiar voice says from behind a near by bush. Jr hides behind a building and peeks out from behind to find his friend Zey was gathering wood with another student while deep in conversion, “ when those fire yellow eyes glare though me, I can’t even move" Zey continues sounding almost speechless, “he’s so young and already a teacher" the other student says.  
“ Master Adli the one who invented the inner core but…but recently he's been very strict on us, even earlier he didn’t go easy on me or his best friend!” Zey muttered sadly thinking back while rubbing his back.  
“ if he becomes the successor…I don’t know if I want to follow him- the way he looks at us, is almost with hatred “ the student shutters at the memory of his teacher’s STARE. Those eyes that seem to stare at others with so much hate and anger for his students. It was clear they feared him greatly more then anyone, even his own mother Tallest Tak was no match,“ Jr Membrane is much easier to approach “ Zey points out while blushing hard at the thought of Jr. Membrane but he sighs,“ But he’s very badly skilled and barely even tall- however nothing goes perfectly, doesn’t it? “  
“ I'll say" they both laughed then continued to walk on unaware of Jr. presence behind the building.  
Regardless of what he had heard JR Membrane felt it was too good to be true. The mere idea of someone needing him or even thinking he was an individual worth having seemed absurd. Yet he worries that their words ring the truth about Adli. No matter what anyone said Jr still saw the best in others including his old friend. He still had hope that his old friend was still in there …somehow.  
That afternoon, Jr found Adli at the edge of the empire and runs to him,“ Adli!” he calls and the teen in question turns and looks to his old friend and werid enough family…  
Jr. Membrane.  
Yes. Much has changed since they were children, at least for Adli it had,“ are you going to train in woods again?” Jr asked with a friendly smile that showed off his zipper like teeth, his wide pink eyes sparkling in the sunset.  
“ yes, that is my intention “ Adli says in a monotone voice while tucking his long silk jet black hair behind his shoulder. Feeling happy or any emotion had become boring in his life. So much so that he didn't even acknowledge it anymore. He had seen and felt it so many times in the past that it no longer interested him. He rather feel wrath,“ Can I come with you this time? We could train together like the old days-" jr. began to ask his voice starting to grow nervous. Only to be cut off by his old friend, who looked away from JR, “ I’m sorry, I want to train …ALONE, with you I-” “ you’re right! Our power levels are just too different “ Jr gave an understanding smile and a weak laugh- but can’t shake this feeling in his stomach. Adli pays him no mind and simply walks by him looking straight ahead, “ Hey, Adli could you maybe go easy on the other students? Maybe consider it?”  
he understands Jr's weakness. When he next looks in the small teenager’s round pink eyes the other seemed to shiver at Adli's stare. He understands JR's hunger, his need to fill the empty pit his life has become. But there is no picking up the pieces of the weak, just as Adli cannot afford to change himself, “ Yeah, sure I’ll think about it" he says turning away, not really paying attention to the other but merely deep in his own thoughts.  
“ You can come out, I know you’re there HUMAN" When he looks at the shadow up in the highest tree, it is green and blue he sees, the blue of sky, and art, and freedom,“ I’m impressed “ the human says tilting it’s head to the side with a twisted smile in place,“ it’s been a while has it not? “  
“ I’ve changed and gotten stronger just as you said I would" he grumbles at the other firsts tighten until his knuckles seemed to turn white, “ so it seems, have you gotten use to those eyes of yours?” Adli grimaces at the human’s words, “ don’t glare at me like that! You should be grateful “ the human merely chuckled. He could practically taste the HATE that colored Adli's voice, “ why should I be grateful to you?” the teenager hissed at the human,“ need I remind you, I helped you awaken your power, by the way… did you see something with those eyes? The future you always wanted? Your dreams?" The make chuckles as he could tell he grabbed Adli's interest,“ you’ve always sensed it, haven’t you? That you are very special, that you have the power to change the universe, you have an overwhelming power, my friend “there was a long, painful silence where Adli eyes met the man in front of him,“ you have inherited most of your mother’s power and you are just as the legend foretold “  
“ the legend?” Adli asked interested.  
“ yes! A leader will rise and change the future of all the universe, a mix breed, like yourself!“ the man suddenly appears before Adli's eyes smirking,“ Jr can’t even hold a candle to your greatness"  
“ In time, your power will rival over your mother and grandmother Zim, no one will compete with you, my dear friend” the human fades away whispering with the wind leaving a flatter gasped wide eyed Adli.  
The next morning, Adli kicks one of his students in the face, which caused them to fall down with a bloody nose,“ NEXT!” Adli looks at the next student who dares challenge his greatness, “ WHAT’S THE MATTER!? WILL NO ONE CHALLENGE ME!?” he demands looking at the shaking fearful students that stood frozen in fear. Even Jr. didn’t move or dare to challenge his friend. Adli rolled his eyes and turned away from them giving a-“ Tsk! Cowards!” sounding completely disgusted with them. Jr. Follows after him , “ Adli!? Why did you do that!? You said you think it over!!” Jr demanded harshly.  
“ Look! You can NEVER understand how I feel, power is what rules the world and POWER remains order, in time I will take over as the successor and fulfill my DREAM"  
For some reason, he didn't care what happens to the world. All he wanted was that the so-called Symbol of Peace would be erased from the world. That was why he looked at Jr. with hateful eyes.  
Die, he thought as if trying to curse him.  
“ Adli…” Jr uttered in fear and most of all terrified.  
Meanwhile…  
The human watched the scene with content feeling so over the moon,“ You will love me soon my dearest Zim, everything is falling into place" he whispered.


	8. Chapter 8

JR age 20. 

“ ….Adli has changed, his methods of teachings are way too strict, he’s going to push everyone away at this rate“ Jr says talking to no one but himself as he let out a deep breath as he laid back on the soft green spring grass. The wind blows though his long silk black hair as he watched the stars passed by their many moons on the planet Irk.  
“ so this is where you been hiding JR! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” a cheerful voice calls from afar. A smile spread across JR.’s face as he turns to face his long time friend. Zey stood straight ahead with his hand on hip smirking at the human that laid on the grass before him, “Zey! Long time, no see!” Jr. greeted sitting up from the grass with a sweet smile. His older friend blushes a light blue at that but clears his throat and chuckles but raises an eye at JR. his face dropping, “ skipping training again I see? You know how Adli is, it will only piss him off and what about Tallest Zim?” he asked worried as ever for the other, “ well, since Adli will be the successor anyways, mother will understand and it won’t hurt if I slack off a bit or alot" Jr. explained with a chuckle. Zey just smiled dreamily at Jr. as he held out offering his hand,“ you haven’t changed one bit" Zey muttered, “ well it's less pressure on me! So what’s up?” Jr asked accepting his friend's hand standing up,“ oh right, well you see the thing is …I need a favor” Zey asked avoiding contact as his body shakes slightly,“ Can you use your inner strength to cut down these branches , you see I normally would but I can’t reach them because well my PAK – is broken?” he lamely explains.  
JR. blinks dumbfounded buying the lie then smiles,“ is that all? Leave it too me!” JR. shouted in glee then calms the fruit tree and cuts down the branches causing them to land on ground next to Zey,“ That should do it!” JR. says brushing his hands off. Zey hugs JR. but pulls away looking embarrassed,“ Y-Yeah! You have been a big help!” Zey says shyly his mixed eyes looking deeply into JR.’s, “ this kind of thing is easy!” JR. says proudly.

ADLI age 21. 

JR. hears a loud fight going on out side of his home. He found Adli and Zim standing just outside of their home where Zey laid down flat on ground infront them tied up looking beaten black and blue. “ZEY!?” he yells in horror then runs to his fallen friend,“ ADLI! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?”Adli’s eyes were two pinpricks, quivering with a rage neither of them had ever seen. They were burning white, radiating the emotion until the entire room was thick with it, and yet his mouth was a straight line, his expression oddly expressionless. His searing eyes bored into JR's and he forced himself to keep eye contact if only to make sure he was looking only at him and not at his fallen friend, who was quivering and sobbing quietly behind him.  
“ This man has committed a serious crime “ Adli says turning his sharp gaze back on Zey,“ he has stolen fuit from his own people and sold it for money” “ whatever is in the empire belongs to all, that is the law" Then points a sharp finger at JR. eyes full of fire, “ YOU are just as guilty of this JR. “ he hissed.  
“ Huh? Me?” Jr. asked bewildered at that the very accusation,“ yes, you were so gullible that you failed to realize this DEFECT used you" Adli explained harshly putting emphasis on the word DEFECT. JR. fell to knees at this news and stares at his friend in shock and looking as if someone had just stabbed him in the back,“ was-was that all just a lie?” he stuttered tears forming in his light pink eyes as he watched his so called friend closely,“ I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this, my mom was really sick and needed the fruit from the tree quickly “ Zey explains in a pained whisper.  
“ Why-why did you lie? I could healed her using my inner strength “ JR. begs the other confused.  
“ she hates the Tallest and doesn’t believe in the inner core " he says sitting up slowly as not cause anymore pain then he was already was in. Adli let out a huff at that and crosses his arms glaring at the pitful Irken, “ regardless of what you believe, the law is the law" then turns his attention back to JR.,“ JR. since you didn’t know about this you will be forgiven just this one time”  
Zim finally steps in and places a hand on his grandsons shoulder hissing in warning,“ Adli that’s enough, perhaps you going too far, everyone makes mistakes but not everyone has bad intentions “  
“ Yes, TALLEST ZIM I know, however when a crime is committed the guilty must be punished, only then will it stop further crimes “ Adli says with a blank look speaking in a monotone voice looking Zim straight though his soul.  
“ Adli…” JR. whispered looking fearful of Adli in that very moment.  
The scene switches to that night with the stars shinning high above while in a dark cave stood a large holding cell made of wood. Zey sat in the cage moaning in pain from the beating he had taken that day. He suddenly hears a noise from outside. Zey’s eyes snapped to full alert fearing it was Adli coming to finish the job. He breathed a deep sigh as Zey spotted his good friend Jr,“ don’t worry I’ll let you out in a moment “ JR promises as breaks the lock opening the wooden door and helps Zey up with his arm, “ it’s okay, I’ll take full responsibility for whatever happens “ the two friends slowly exit the deep dark cave but, however they don’t get far. They suddenly feel a shiver run though them as the two felt as if someone was watching them. Jr and Zey look and their mouths dropped to the floor in pure horror,“ Adli…” Jr gasps his name in shock mix with fear. Adli stood tall blocking their way, his eyes glaring though the two,“ JR. MEMBRANE just what do you think you’re doing with that defect?” the older demands though his sharp teeth,“ please look the other way! He didn’t do what he did with bad intentions!” the younger begged while trying his best to make the other see reason, “ But the law is still the LAW" Adli says in a deep demon like tone, “ Haven’t you already made example of him!?” JR demanded, however, Adli does not care for his attitude and his dark purple and red gaze only glows even brighter in the dark, “ That’s not for you to decide “ Adli said harshly. Jr found himself and Zey stuck in corner so he decided if Adli isn’t going listen to reason then he’ll have to get Zey somewhere safe and out of the way, “ Go” JR. says, “ I’ll convince Adli somehow just get to safety “ Zey nodded and hops on his good leg to the sidelines while whispering, “ …be careful JR"  
“ If you’re going to break law, then you can take the punishment instead of him!” is the only warning Adli gives before hitting JR. Membrane who blocks the attack.  
“ Stop this Adli!” JR. begged before he gets kicks against tree.  
He then slaps JR. across the face hard,“ JR, why do we have laws? “ Adli asks watching the other,“ what is the purpose of the inner core? If you can’t answer these questions then perhaps you should just listen and obey, calm yourself “ Adli turns and stormed off leaving the other in pain sitting against the tree.  
Zim watches from behind a couple of tall trees and is not please at what just happened. This is going way too far. This is far beyond just teaching, something almost evil. Zim later asked his son where he got the bruises but his son would not say and begged Zim not worry, it was just an accident.  
This was no accident. His mother knew better.  
Zim tells his son he will let the matter go for now and will not push him further, but Zim does not let it go, instead he goes to speak with Dib and Tallest Tak, “ –-Zim feels that this might be more then just a stage, Tallest Tak" Zim comments off handily.  
“ Mmmm, not only that but his eyes have change as well" Tak says agreeing with Zim.  
“ his eyes?” Zim says confused at first.  
“Yes, even your own son turns away in fear “ Tak explains,“ this is troubling…I fear Adli may become more violate with age"  
“ you don’t think our son would hurt another creature-" Dib stopped looking fearful as he bit his own fingers, “ would he?”  
“ it is possible but on the other hand, my son has grown up with a kind heart, which makes the difference of the two more greater" Zim thinks aloud while shoking his chin, “ does this mean you have made a decision on the first successor?” Dib asked aloud. Tak crosses her arms looking annoyed at her husband, “ No, don’t be stupid but we do have a plan of how they may prove themselves and Adli may just have some spark of hope left if he succeeds with this mission “  
“ And…if he doesn’t?” Dib asked in a fearful manner,“ what if our son does not pass? “  
Tak and Zim looked at each other uncomfortable but Zim speaks up, “ that is for us to decide when the time shall come" then calls the meeting to an end before Dib can ask anymore questions and leaves their home to find his son who laying by the creek,“ mother!” the human boy turns smiling brightly in surprise at his mother. Zim nodes at his son in greeting,“ today’s when Adli saved me from that beast all those years ago, if Adli hadn’t been there I would be dead I’m alive thanks to everyone’s strength“ his son says getting lost in the fond memories of when Adli and him were small. Zim smiles at his son in pride, his son was caring to all creatures big or small, it was all the same to JR. Unlike Adli who treated everyone like dirt and if you disobeyed you would get a beaten or two,“ you truly do have a kind heart my son… the complete opposite of Adli" Zim comments studying his son closely,“ Adli is a genius though! He can do anything by himself and he has the power to do so! ” JR. says proudly, after all Adli did JR. still has some kind of praise for his old friend. This does not surprise Zim at all but his son does has point. The power inside of Adli is very powerful but also feared by others, “ that is exactly why…”Zim paused and looked at his son yet again in wonder as he recalled something Tallest Tak had told him during their meeting,“ what do you think of Adli’s eyes?” he asked his son honestly, “ what do I think? To be honest I’m a little…conflicted “ Jr. hesitantly answered the words struggling to leave pass his lips, ‘ it’s just as we thought my son does not like Adli’s vision’ Zim realized looking deeply conflicted within his own thoughts. His son noticed this, “ Is something the matter, mother?” he asked worried.  
“ there’s something …almost EVIL about Adli's eyesight, that even I, Zim cannot fathom it" he explained speaking in third person, “ looking into those fire eyes reminds me of- Tallest Red’s anger filled eyes" Zim sounds almost terrified at the very thought. Suddenly he feels a warm hand on his shoulder, “ don’t worry mother, maybe it’s something simple, like Adli can see the future?” his son guessed.  
“ such as?” Zim asked raising an eye.  
“ I’m not sure…maybe the future of the inner core or something like that? I don’t really know since I’m only a mere human but back then…Adli saved my life and was very kind” Jr. says with a bright smile,“ I have faith that my friend’s heart has not change one bit since then!”  
“ I’ll train harder and become someone that Adli can count on! “ JR. shouted to sky’s in a Zim like matter.  
At that moment, Zim finally understood why him and Tak as well had been blessed with two sons.  
However, something unexpected happens….


End file.
